Paralleles
by JessieLightyear
Summary: "A dark haired girl with dreams that touched the sky, and a blond hair kid standing up for her like it was his job. He looked at her and I saw myself and Kuki" Wally notices some similarities between Sally and Kuki during Operation F.U.T.U.R.E.


**Hey guys, **

**Just a little one-shot I wanted to write after re-watching Operation F.U.T.U.R.E. Let me know what you think! **

**I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, I know it's sad. **

Operation F.U.T.U.R.E.

She looked just like I remembered Numbuh 3. Long black hair, big dreaming eyes, green shirt, everything. I'll never forget the day she left.

_ "We can't allow our girl agents to fall under Madame Margaret control." Numbuh 1 said. We'd had to chain up Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 so they couldn't assist Margaret. I didn't like seeing her like this, but it was the only way. I was taking the night shift, mostly playing cards while the girls just lay on the beds. There was a bright light and then the alarm when off. _

_ "We're on it Numbuh 4, stay with the girls and don't let them out of the tree house." Numbuh 2 said over the intercom. There were more bright lights and sound of 2X4 technology being used. One of the shots came into the room, but seeing as I stayed a boy, I thought it was nothing. It was then that Numbuh 3 started crying. Numbuh 5 had fallen asleep and all I could hear was Numbuh 3 crying. _

_ "What are you crying about Numbuh 3?" I asked, maybe it had come out a bit bitter. _

_ "I just… I just… I feel so trapped and I want to help you guys." She said crying again._

_ "Oh stop crying you big baby. We're gonna stop Madame Margaret then you can go back to playing with your crummy Rainbow Monkeys." I told her than moved a little closer to the bed. _

_ "You promise." She asked, her face still covered with tears, but no new ones were coming. _

_ "Yeah, I promise." I said clearing some of the tears off her face with my hoodie. She smiled wide._

_ "Oh Numbuh 4! I just wanna give you a big hug!" She said trying to move her arms. She looked down at the chains and frowned. "Will you give me a hug? It'll make me feel better." She said. I clenched my fists and said. _

_ "Fine." And wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled back and she still looked upset. "What's wrong now?" I asked. _

_ "Well I can't hug you back. Please, just one hug." She said tears quite visible now. _

_ "Fine." I said loosening one of the chains. I leaned back ready for a hug, but instead I got a sucker punch. There was a familiar laughter._

_ "Bye bye you gross boy." Numbuh 3 said then punched me again. _

_ "Hey isn't this against some Rainbow Monkey code?" I asked flipping backwards to avoid her. _

_ "Boys are against the Rainbow Monkey code." She said giggling. _

_ "I'm not going to be beat by a girl!" I said grabbing a mustard gun and shooting her arm. She clutched it. _

_ "Owe," She said and her lip began to quiver. "That really hurt." I threw the gun down. _

_ "I'm sorry Numbuh 3." I told her running over to look at her arm, but as I got closer she got a creepy smile. _

_ "For what?" She asked flipping over me. "Hiya!" with one try, she broke Numbuh 5 free. They both came toward me. _

_ "Numbuh 5 is on board with helping Madame Margaret." She said smiling. She picked up the mustard gun I'd thrown down earlier. She shot me twice without any hesitation. "Now let's go help the girls, and get into something more girly. Yuck, how'd Abigail ever wear this?" Numbuh 5 left quickly. Numbuh 3 looked back at me then followed Numbuh 5. That was the last time I saw her. _

"You're Numbuh 3's granddaughter aren't you?" I asked moving forward. "A dreamer just like her, well it's too late for dreaming." I turned away to continue planning with the other boys.

"No it's not too late! My grandmother told me stories, stories about a time when boys and girls came together to fight adults. We still can do that." She put her hand on mine, just like Numbuh 3 used to when she wanted to play Rainbow Monkeys or something else like that. This was different; this was the entire world she was asking for.

"Get out of here girl. There's nothing else you can do." She held her head down defeated.

"I brought this." She said pulling a girlify ray from her backpack. The boys leapt into actions, but rather than get scared, Sally simply put in on my lap. "I thought maybe you could reverse engineer it to make things more boy friendly." She said. She looked up at me one last time, and again I saw Kuki. I saw Kuki and Sally saying they were sorry for all the crummy messed up world that had been created because of girls. Sally turned to leave. Most of the boys were smiling; I was retreating to the back room. We had a super girlify cannon to destroy. It was Tom that stopped her.

"She risked everything to come here! She's as brave as any boy." I looked at the two of them. A dark haired girl with dreams that touched the sky, and a blond hair kid standing up for her like it was his job. He looked at her and I saw myself and Kuki for the third time.

"So, would you like to help out with the Boys Next Door?"

"Not the Boys Next Door." I told him "The Kids Next Door."

**Please Review! **


End file.
